Love at First Meal
by hetalialover8015
Summary: This is a PussiaxCanada story. it has some Kissing and physical abuse to Canada so please be careful when reading and i hope enjoy the story! once i figure out how to get chapter two in the story there will be more pluss a few more chapters after that.
1. Chapter 1

"Matthew?" Gilbert said as he talked on the phone. "What do you need? eh" Matthew said in a small voice. "Uh want to go on a date with me tonight? No distractions." Gilbert said nervously with fear of being rejected. "I'd love to! What time?" Matthew said with a louder voice. "That's great! I'll pick you up at 6:00 tonight." Gilbert then hanged up the phone. He had only and hour to prepare for the date.

Later that night Gilbert was at Matthew's house as he slowly knocked on the door. Francis opened the door to see that Gilbert was there. "Matthew! Gilbert's here." He shouted as he let the German in. Matthew came running down the hallway wearing his red sweater with a maple leaf on it and a pair of jeans. " We're going to an Italian place if that's okay with you." Gilbert said as he opened the door and showed Matthew to the car. " I love Italian food. Thanks for taking me out tonight." Matthew said as he got in the car.

At the Italian place Matthew had picked out the seats, they would be sitting outside so they could see the stars. Gilbert ordered him and Matthew some pasta and water knowing that's all Matthew would eat. When Gilbert looked at Matthew he saw that his father nation was sitting behind the table he was sitting at and decided to play a little game. Matthew was blushing and saw that Gilbert was looking at the sky."The sky's beautiful tonight isn't Gilbert?" Matthew said as loud as he could. "Sure is." Gilbert said as he put an arm around Matthew's shoulder. Matthew noticed this action and his blush grew deeper, hoping that Gilbert wouldn't notice. Francis saw this and got really mad, he didn't like seeing Matthew grow up and see other people. "Hey Matthew what's your favorite thing to do with another person?" Gilbert asked as he moved a little closer to Matthew's side. "Umm... I guess that would be spending time with that person." Matthew replied as he took a sip of his water."Well what do you want to know about the awesome Gilbert?" Gilbert said as he noticed that Matthew had put his head on his shoulder. " I want to know if you actually like me and don't find me invisible like the other nations." Matthew said as he looked at the sky. "I don't find you invisible at all i find you as a person. I also like you a lot too." Gilbert said blushing until he realized that the food was there. Matthew began to eat when he saw his father and went up to him. "Papa you told me you wouldn't spy this time!" Matthew yelled as he grabbed Gilbert's hand and pulled him towards the car. "But Matthew he's a bad influence on you!" Francis yelled before hearing the car drive off.

In the car Matthew was crying, he had never been so upset with Francis in his life. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." Matthew said in between sobs. " Mathew please don't cry. So what if he thinks I'm bad, I still love you." Gilbert said as he pulled over so he could talk to the crying Canadian."You really love me?" Matthew said looking up tears still rolling down his now bright red face. "Yes I do. That's why I asked you out tonight." Gilbert said wiping the tears from Matthews eyes. Matthew began to blush, he loved Gilbert too but didn't know how to show it. Suddenly Gilbert felt Matthew's head on his shoulder as he started driving once more.

By the time the two arrived at Matthew's house Matthew was sleeping. Gilbert shook him lightly waking him up. " We're at your house Matthew" Gilbert said quietly trying to be gentle. Matthew looked at him, his eyes told him he didn't want to be at his own house right now. "Would you like to stay at my house for tonight Matthew?" Gilbert said trying to stay quiet. "Yes, if it's not trouble." Matthew said before closing his eyes and sleeping again. Gilbert blushed and drove to his house.

When he got there Gilbert picked the sleeping Matthew up and carried him inside his house setting him carefully on the couch. Matthew stirred a little but continued sleeping, and Gilbert covered him up with a blanket. Matthew woke up to the sudden warmth and saw that Gilbert had covered him up."Gilbert?" Matthew said confused. Gilbert walked int he room and sat down, giving Matthew the hot chocolate with a shot of maple syrup in it. "What's wrong Matthew?" Gilbert said, taking a sip of his hot coco. Matthew blushed and didn't say anything, he just watched the German drink his warm beverage." Do you want me to say down here tonight with you?" Gilbert said. " No I want to go home now. I'm sorry." Matthew said so quiet that no one could hear him.

When they got to Matthew's house Matthew was about to get out of the car when Gilbert grabbed his wrist and Pulled him back in." Hold on a second. I want to give you something." Gilbert said as he leaned in and kissed him softly. Matthew was confused at first, but began to kiss back only he deepened the kiss. Gilbert pulled away slowly, hoping he didn't scare Matthew by kissing him so suddenly. " Thank you for this night Gilbert." Matthew said as he kissed Gilbert again and got out of the car.

When Matthew got in the house Francis was waiting for him, "What did I tell you?" Francis said as Matthew closed the door. "Papa I'm sorry I'm late. Please don't beat me like you always do after a date!" Francis didn't listen and began to kick Matthew in the ribs. Matthew began to scream and cry, but he just curled up in a ball on the floor and lay there until his father was done hurting him. "Papa why? Why do you keep hurting me?" Matthew said as he ran outside to try and find Gilbert's car. Thankfully Gilbert had not left yet and Matthew ran up to the car and opened the door. "Can we talk Gilbert?" Matthew said with tears rolling down his face. "Who did this to you Matthew?" Gilbert asked with concern not only in his eyes, but in his voice." My Papa did this." Matthew said as his father opened the car door and yanked Matthew out. "How dare you wall out of the house like that and go to this mistake of a human!"Francis said as he pulled Matthew's hair. "Papa please don't hurt me more!" Gilbert quickly got out of the car and punched Francis in the jaw before helping Matthew in the car and telling him to lock the doors. Francis was too tired to fight and went back inside. Matthew unlocked the car doors and Gilbert got in. "Why does he do this to you Matthew?" Gilbert said with tears welling up in his eyes.

**What will happen next? Will Francis go to jail for what he did to Matthew or will he be free to hurt Matthew more? Will Gilbert ever forgive Francis or will he have a grudge against him forever. Will Matthew ever stay at Gilbert's house for a whole night? Anyway hope you enjoyed the story, also review and tell me how i did! thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Matthew?" Gilbert said as he talked on the phone. "What do you need? eh" Matthew said in a small voice. "Uh want to go on a date with me tonight? No distractions." Gilbert said nervously with fear of being rejected. "I'd love to! What time?" Matthew said with a louder voice. "That's great! I'll pick you up at 6:00 tonight." Gilbert then hanged up the phone. He had only and hour to prepare for the date.

Later that night Gilbert was at Matthew's house as he slowly knocked on the door. Francis opened the door to see that Gilbert was there. "Matthew! Gilbert's here." He shouted as he let the German in. Matthew came running down the hallway wearing his red sweater with a maple leaf on it and a pair of jeans. " We're going to an Italian place if that's okay with you." Gilbert said as he opened the door and showed Matthew to the car. " I love Italian food. Thanks for taking me out tonight." Matthew said as he got in the car.

At the Italian place Matthew had picked out the seats, they would be sitting outside so they could see the stars. Gilbert ordered him and Matthew some pasta and water knowing that's all Matthew would eat. When Gilbert looked at Matthew he saw that his father nation was sitting behind the table he was sitting at and decided to play a little game. Matthew was blushing and saw that Gilbert was looking at the sky."The sky's beautiful tonight isn't Gilbert?" Matthew said as loud as he could. "Sure is." Gilbert said as he put an arm around Matthew's shoulder. Matthew noticed this action and his blush grew deeper, hoping that Gilbert wouldn't notice. Francis saw this and got really mad, he didn't like seeing Matthew grow up and see other people. "Hey Matthew what's your favorite thing to do with another person?" Gilbert asked as he moved a little closer to Matthew's side. "Umm... I guess that would be spending time with that person." Matthew replied as he took a sip of his water."Well what do you want to know about the awesome Gilbert?" Gilbert said as he noticed that Matthew had put his head on his shoulder. " I want to know if you actually like me and don't find me invisible like the other nations." Matthew said as he looked at the sky. "I don't find you invisible at all i find you as a person. I also like you a lot too." Gilbert said blushing until he realized that the food was there. Matthew began to eat when he saw his father and went up to him. "Papa you told me you wouldn't spy this time!" Matthew yelled as he grabbed Gilbert's hand and pulled him towards the car. "But Matthew he's a bad influence on you!" Francis yelled before hearing the car drive off.

In the car Matthew was crying, he had never been so upset with Francis in his life. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." Matthew said in between sobs. " Mathew please don't cry. So what if he thinks I'm bad, I still love you." Gilbert said as he pulled over so he could talk to the crying Canadian."You really love me?" Matthew said looking up tears still rolling down his now bright red face. "Yes I do. That's why I asked you out tonight." Gilbert said wiping the tears from Matthews eyes. Matthew began to blush, he loved Gilbert too but didn't know how to show it. Suddenly Gilbert felt Matthew's head on his shoulder as he started driving once more.

By the time the two arrived at Matthew's house Matthew was sleeping. Gilbert shook him lightly waking him up. " We're at your house Matthew" Gilbert said quietly trying to be gentle. Matthew looked at him, his eyes told him he didn't want to be at his own house right now. "Would you like to stay at my house for tonight Matthew?" Gilbert said trying to stay quiet. "Yes, if it's not trouble." Matthew said before closing his eyes and sleeping again. Gilbert blushed and drove to his house.

When he got there Gilbert picked the sleeping Matthew up and carried him inside his house setting him carefully on the couch. Matthew stirred a little but continued sleeping, and Gilbert covered him up with a blanket. Matthew woke up to the sudden warmth and saw that Gilbert had covered him up."Gilbert?" Matthew said confused. Gilbert walked int he room and sat down, giving Matthew the hot chocolate with a shot of maple syrup in it. "What's wrong Matthew?" Gilbert said, taking a sip of his hot coco. Matthew blushed and didn't say anything, he just watched the German drink his warm beverage." Do you want me to say down here tonight with you?" Gilbert said. " No I want to go home now. I'm sorry." Matthew said so quiet that no one could hear him.

When they got to Matthew's house Matthew was about to get out of the car when Gilbert grabbed his wrist and Pulled him back in." Hold on a second. I want to give you something." Gilbert said as he leaned in and kissed him softly. Matthew was confused at first, but began to kiss back only he deepened the kiss. Gilbert pulled away slowly, hoping he didn't scare Matthew by kissing him so suddenly. " Thank you for this night Gilbert." Matthew said as he kissed Gilbert again and got out of the car.

When Matthew got in the house Francis was waiting for him, "What did I tell you?" Francis said as Matthew closed the door. "Papa I'm sorry I'm late. Please don't beat me like you always do after a date!" Francis didn't listen and began to kick Matthew in the ribs. Matthew began to scream and cry, but he just curled up in a ball on the floor and lay there until his father was done hurting him. "Papa why? Why do you keep hurting me?" Matthew said as he ran outside to try and find Gilbert's car. Thankfully Gilbert had not left yet and Matthew ran up to the car and opened the door. "Can we talk Gilbert?" Matthew said with tears rolling down his face. "Who did this to you Matthew?" Gilbert asked with concern not only in his eyes, but in his voice." My Papa did this." Matthew said as his father opened the car door and yanked Matthew out. "How dare you wall out of the house like that and go to this mistake of a human!"Francis said as he pulled Matthew's hair. "Papa please don't hurt me more!" Gilbert quickly got out of the car and punched Francis in the jaw before helping Matthew in the car and telling him to lock the doors. Francis was too tired to fight and went back inside. Matthew unlocked the car doors and Gilbert got in. "Why does he do this to you Matthew?" Gilbert said with tears welling up in his eyes.

**What will happen next? Will Francis go to jail for what he did to Matthew or will he be free to hurt Matthew more? Will Gilbert ever forgive Francis or will he have a grudge against him forever. Will Matthew ever stay at Gilbert's house for a whole night? Anyway hope you enjoyed the story, also review and tell me how i did! thanks for reading!**


End file.
